Detention
by footless discovery
Summary: Emma gets detention and has to spend two hours with the person she hates.


Emma walked towards the detention class. She opened the door and only saw Peter sitting there. "Great" she muttered.

Peter looked over to her and then quickly turned his head. "Detention Em?"

"Shut up Peter. I am not talking to you."

Mr. Peregrino entered the room. "Emma and Peter right? You are the only two in here today. Detention is for the next two hours. I will be right back." He walked out the door and closed it shut.

"He's not coming back."

"Dont talk to me."

"You can just leave. He's not coming back."

"Like I can really trust you right now."

"Alright Em, if you want to stay here then."

"Its EMMA and if your so smart then why dont you leave?"

"Because its locked."

"How do you know its locked?"

"Whenever Mr. Peregrino hosts detention, he leaves for two hours and locks the door."

"But what if there is a fire or something goes wrong?"

"He doesnt care."

Emma pulled out a notebook and started writing something down.

"What are you writing, Emma? About how much you love Sean?"

"What I am writing is none of your business. Neither is my love life. Not anymore."

"Why did we end so horribly?"

I think you know the answer to that."

"I loved you Em, and I still do. Then this guy from your past comes in and takes you away? How is that fair?"

"He helped me to see what you truly are. Too bad I didnt just believe Manny."

"Everyone at this school is trying to make me a bad guy."

"Can you blame them? One girl's breasts on the internet. Another guy expelled for drugs in his locker. And then thrown in jail."  
"The same guy who has deafened one guy, shot another, and ran somebody else over with his car. And it sounds to me like you forgave him"  
"Its different"  
"How? Because youve known him longer"  
"Because he has a soul and a heart"  
"I have both those things. And I know I do because I loved you and you ripped my heart out. What happened between us was unreal. I was angry and mad because you were still giving Sean a chance even after he ran that guy over. And ever since then, you have been acting like it was me who drove the car"  
"You act like a child! You walk around here like you can do annything and be with anyone"  
"There's only one girl I want to be with"  
"Dont give me that bullshit"  
"Emma, I never did anything to you. Since I met you I knew you were the one"  
"So anything that happened with Manny"  
"Manny was coming on to me. She was all over me once she found out you liked me. She is a typical girl"  
"She's my best friend"  
"I'm sorry, Emma. I dont know what else to say. Ive tried to talk to you. Ive tried to be nice. I dont know what else to do."

Emma paused for a few moments and stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry too." she whispered.  
"Why are you sorry, Em?"

Emma looked up and Peter could see some tears in her eyes.

"What I did wasn't fair. Sean was my first love and when he came back he was this strong person who saved my life, who stood by me when I needed someone. He was stuck on one thing and that was to get me back. He didnt care about you or anything else. And I took him back fast. Dumping my second love to the curb. And for that, I'm sorry. There is just something about him"  
"I get it Em. There is a girl out there that I would do anything for. Its too bad she has someone else"  
"I didnt mean for it to happen like that."

Emma looked over at Peter who couldnt even look at her anymore. He was staring at his pencil on the desk. She had never seen him like that. He looked genuinely hurt. Like she really had destroyed him emotionally.

"Maybe we could still be friends? But I'm not sure how Sean would feel about it."

"I'm sorry. I need to try this..."

Peter got up from his desk, swiftly moved towards Emma's and kissed her on the lips. Emma jumped at first but she kissed him back and then pulled away "Peter what are you--"

He kissed her again but this time she didnt pull away. The kiss ended and Peter walked back over to his desk. He put his elbows on the desk and pushed his hair back.

"You know, last year we did a pretty good job at hiding our relationship from Manny. I'm sure a simple friendship wont be hard to manage."

"Are you sure a 'simple friendship' is all that it will be?"

"It is if its how you want it."

Peter looked up at the clock. "5:00. Time to go home." Peter stood up and walked to the door and opened it.

"I thought you said it was locked?"

"I thought you would test it out. Its not my fault."

"Whatever Peter."


End file.
